Renovationklok
"Renovationklok" is the first episode in the third season of Metalocalypse. Synopsis Believing that their manager, Charles Foster Offdensen, is dead, Dethklok decides to take his place and manage themselves. However, they are extremely reckless with their money which later becomes a problem when they find that their record company's new boss will not allow them to make their money back until they sign a new and unreasonable contract. Plot The episode begins with a flashback of the day Dethklok was signed to Crystal Mountain Records.Toki is not present, showing that he is not the original rhythm guitarist of Dethklok. In his place is another man with a goatee. After Dethklok signs their contract, the son of Roy Cornickelson, the record company's founder, appears. Damien Cornickelson, unlike his father, is extremely disrespectful and spoiled. Immediately, upon seeing Dethklok, Damien insults the band, stating that his father would "just let anybody in company," and specifically targets Nathan by calling him a "long-haired monkey". Nathan retaliates by punching Damien in the face. Damien then runs away, shouting that Nathan will be sorry for what he did. In the next scene, Nathan apologizes to Offdensen about assaulting Damien. Although Offdensen is not angry, he does reprimand him and the band, telling them that they should "pay attention to this contractual stuff" because he might not be around in the future. A static montage of the events of Dethrelease flash on the screen as Offdensen's words echo in the background. In the very last shot, Offdensen is lying on the ground, bruised and bloodied with a white caption of his full name followed by the words "Rest In Peace" along the bottom. Under new management The scene cuts to present day Mordhaus in which Pickles is suddenly awoken by the sounds of construction. After complaining about the loudness, Pickles throws up all over one of two groupies in his bed, causing a chain reaction of vomit. Nathan is then depicted angrily shouting that they should "shut up with the construction" because "hungover people are trying to sleep". To dull out the noise, Nathan turns on music, before being interrupted by a random guy who found his way into his room. Pickles and Nathan walking into Dethklok's living room and are greeted by the rest of the band alongside an interior designer that Murderface harasses and subsequently fires after she quite blatantly rejects his advances. The band walks the interior designer, the random guy and Pickles's groupies to the door. When they exit it is shown that Mordhaus is floating in the sky, a fact that Dethklok seems to forget often. During a news cast, Dethklok is shown at several press conferences discussing their new plans to take on their own management. Their main idea is to play their most expensive show ever, using tickets that are "pentuple" the price it normally is in an attempt to boost the economy. Dethklok is having trouble controlling their spending habits and waste billions of dollars on "vanity projects" that include: sunglasses for cats, an unfinished amusement park and corn silos that were converted into cool ranch dorito dispensers that is not open to the public. The only thing that Dethklok is concerned about, however, is what they want their living room to look like. Couch pennies Without the guidance of Charles, Dethklok does not know how to manage their finances and continue to spend money on unnecessary and controversial renovations, including scream-activated lighting, a platinum practice chamber, and an endangered species furniture room. It is only when a Klokateer reports that his check at the bank had not gone through that the band realizes how irresponsible they had been and decide to be more cautious about their spending. Damien Cornickelson, now older, takes this chance to make a vengeful attack on Dethklok during their most vulnerable time and demands that they sign an extremely flawed contract--one that would benefit the company more than the band--before they would be allowed to play another show. Dethklok decides to wait it out until their most expensive contract and hope that the record company will let them follow through. In the meantime, Dethklok is forced to make changes in their lifestyle to "cut down on spending" and are limited to subpar food--slurpees and snacks--, searching for change between couch cushions and finishing Mordhaus's repairs. Calling bluffs The concert is Dethklok's only chance at refusing the record label's "renegotiation". As the show begins, part way through the first song, Damien shuts down the performance and Dethklok gives in. In the same room that they originally signed the contract, Nathan is about to write his signature when Offdensen appears and without a single word spoken, Nathan launches and punches Damien in the face. Offdensen then states that he is going to "have a little meeting" with the record label while they play the show. After the concert is over, Nathan asks Offdensen where he had been for the past nine months and how he had survived. Offdensen gives a cryptic statement in response saying that he would tell the band where he had been when the time came. Songs featured in this episode *"Hatredcopter" *"Crush the Industry" Guest voices *Scott Ian *Joe Satriani *Steve Vai Trivia * Magnus Hammersmith is vaguely introduced in this episode. * Charles Foster Offdensen has gained a scar on his upper cheekbone, as shown when he returns. * When renegotiating their contract, Dethklok seems to know next to nothing, despite having extensive knowledge on contracting in a previous episode, Bluesklok. * The mart in which Dethklok had bought snacks and slurpees is called "Chimaira Mart" in reference to the metal band, Chimaira. * Crystal Mountain Records is named after the song "Crystal Mountain" by the death metal band Death. * During the scene with newspaper headlines, one of the titles mentions Dimmu Burger, which is a reference to the metal band Dimmu Borgir. * When Murderface drops the groceries, he is shown leaving the Fintrolls supermarket; Fintrolls is named after the Finnish folk metal band. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3